More Goseigers?
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: One day when Cassie and Olivia are training, Agri stumbles upon them in their Yellow and Pink Goseiger uniforms, and he mistakes them as Moune and Eri. But what happens when everyone finds out who they 'really' are, it is sure to be a wield ride. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**OK! So I was writing this in a P.M. message to my sister GoseiGokaiPink and she said it would make a good story. So here goes nothing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters besides Cassie and Olivia. I don't own Super Sentai Goseigers. If I did though, I probably die from excitement. The Teoi company does. But I'm not sure that's how you spell it. Oh well, on with the story.**_

More Goseigers?

"Don't you just love the fresh air?" I say taking my eyes away from the sky to look at my twin sister Cassie. I then look back up to the sky.

Cassie looks at me and nods. "Mmmm! Well,…..Let's get training."

I then look back at her; shocked. "Eh?" I ask.

"Hyi! Says Cassie, still looking at me.

I frown and nod. "Fine." I grab my Tensouer and Change Card and say "Change Cardo." I open the Tensouer and put in the Card. I then whirl my hands in opposite directions until my Tensouer is in front of me. "Tensou!" I yell and then shut the Tensouer. I then transform into the 2nd Goseiger Yellow Sentai. "Nemica Landick Power! GoseiYellow!" I then do my pose.

Cassie nods approvingly. "Good!" Cassie then grabs her Tensouer and Change Card and says, "Change Cardo!" Then she opens her Tensouer and puts in the card. Then she whirls her hands in opposite directions until her Tensouer is in front of her. "Tensou!" she yells while shutting her Tensouer. She then transforms into the 2nd Goseiger Pink Sentai. "Enimeco Skick Power! Gosei Pink!" And she then does her pose as well.

I then pull out the hidden latch inside my Sentai belt and pull out a card. I hold it up and yell, "Rock Rush Cardo!"I open the Tensouer and put the card in. I then whirl my hands in opposite directions again until my Tensouer was yet again in front of me. And finally I shut it closed while saying, "Tensou!" Rocks then explode from the ground and I jump up and kick them and they break into a million pieces onto the ground. I then touch the ground again and yell, "Yush!"

Cassie nods again in approval. She then pulls out the hidden latch inside her Sentai belt and pulls out a card. She then holds it up and yells, " Comprethunder Cardo!"She then opens her Tensouer and puts in the card, and then whirls her hands in opposite directions again until her Tensouer was yet again in front of her. And finally she shuts it closed while saying, "Tensou!" Thunder and Lightning come out of the sky and hit the boulder she was aiming at. "Yush!" she yells and gives me a high five.

Then Agri (but we don't know him yet) comes walking behind a HUGE boulder that would block our training from anyone who didn't know of the place. He walks over to us and says, "Oy! Moune!" while looking at me.

"EH?" I ask looking at him under my helmet with a confused expression. As well as Cassie. (but I didn't know)

Cassie then asks, "Nani?" while looking from Agri to me.

"Oy Eri!" says Agri nodding to Cassie. "Come on Moune. We need to practice more." He says while grabbing my arm and tries to drag me away.

I Am shocked and start struggling. "EHHHH? Oy let go Occa!" I yell.

Agri stops trying to drag me for a second. "Occa?" he asks turning to face me. "Wait a minute. You're not Moune." He says and then pushes my down; hard.

"Owww!" I say.

"Olivia!" yells Cassie running over to me.

"Olivia?" asks Agri.

When she gets to me she holds me and looks up at Agri. "Oy! What was that for Occa!" she yells standing up and getting in his face, de-transforming.

"Eh?" he says stepping beck but getting in a ready position; incase Cassie charged.

I get up and de-transform as well. "Deshite? Deshite would you do that. I did nothing to you!" I yell slowly walking towards him.

"W-Who are you?" he asks.

"None of your Ugly self's business!" yells Cassie.

"Eh?" Agri and I ask.

"Oy! I'm not ugly." He says getting up.

"Yah! He's HOT!" I says, but then suddenly blush red. _Did I really just say that out lound?_ I ask myself.

"Eh?" ask Cassie and Agri looking at me, stunned.

"Ummm….N-Nothing!" I say looking away.

***************************Cassie and I's Tensouers Rang then*****************************

Cassie and I pull them out again and look at them. Agri looks at us strangely. Someone speaks from our Tensouers. "Cassie! Olivia! There's a Warstar attack Northeast of you."

Cassie and I nod. "Mmmm! We'll be right there." we then hang up our Tensouers and start running.

Agri then yells, "Ah! Wait!" but we were already gone.

Agri pulls out his own Tensouer and calls the others. Moune picks up, "Hyi Agri?"

"Umm….I need you ALL to meet me in the Northeast. NOW!" says Agri into the Tensouer.

"Eh? Deshite? What's going on Agri?" asks Moune worriedly.

"No questions. Just get there now."

"Hyi!" says Moune.

"Good." Agri hangs up his Tensouer and runs after us.

*******************************With Moune and the others*******************************

Moune hung up her Tensouer and turned to the others. "Nani Moune?" asks Eri, walking up to Moune putting a friendly arm around her.

Moune smiles at her friend. "That was Agri and he wants us to meet him in the Northeast now." says Moune answering Eri's question.

"Deshite?" asks Alata walking up to her.

"He didn't say." says Moune worriedly, looking down at the Tensouer in her hands.

Alata and Eri see this and Eri says quickly. "It's ok. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"So, SO!" agrees Alata, nodding in agreement. Moune looks up and smile at their kind faces.

"Even so. We should probably get there and see what he wanted us for so badly." spoke up Hyde who was queit the whole time, and finally decided to speak up.

Moune, Eri, and Alata nod in agreement. "Hyi!" they all say and run out the door.

_**Well what did you think so far? Did you like it? Don't worry. There's still going to be WAY more. But this isn't the story I promised to make next in my previous Sentai story. Sorry for those who are disappointed. And If you like this and haven't checked out any of my other stories, I recommend my stories The Solar Light Rangers (in progress), The Solar Light Rangers Origins (in progress), and Now This Is More Like It (completed). The Solar Light's are my sisters' (GoseiGokaiPink). She owns it. NO ONE ELSE! And Now This Is More Like It is about the Gokaigers. Toei owns it. NO ONE ELSE! Anyway it's a Don and Luka. Well anyway please, Please, PLEASE review. Arigato! :D**_

_**GoseiGokaiYellow **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yush! Chapter two time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Goseigers. Teoi Company does. I only own the characters Cassie and Olivia. But not their Sentai suits and such.**_

More Goseigers?

Chapter 2

When Cassie and I get to the Warstar attack, the damage had already been done. Buildings were on fire and in rumble. People who were past our or even dead littered the side walk. We ran up to the Warstar and I yelled. "Warstar! You're gonna pay for what you did to the people of Earth."

"Hmmm." nods Cassie agreeingly. And she steps up beside me. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The Warstar looked shocked. "Well I am the famous Warstar Gendrex. I am hurt that you've never heard of me. Oh well. Just be sure to scream my name with your last dying breath." says the Warstar jumping of the store building he was on.

"I don't think so Warstar." I yell.

Just then Agri arrives and ducks behind rumble from a destroyed building. He just sits and watches us.

Cassie and I grab our Tensouders and our Change Cards and yell, "Change Cardo! Tensou!" and then Cassie and I were transformed into the 2nd Yellow and Pink Goseiger Sentai's.

*******************************With Agri and the others**********************************

Just then Alata, Eri, Moune, and Hyde come running up behind Agri. They also duck behind the building as well. "Onnican?" asks Moune.

"Auh!" jumps Agri from the start. He then looks at Moune and everyone else. "Mena."

"Niccan?" asks Alata going behind him to look around the corner. "Aude?" asks Alata looking back at Moune and Eri, then back to us.

"Eh?" ask Moune and Eri looking at each other.

"What is it Alata?" asks Hyde.

"Uhh…..ummm…" says Alata in shock.

Eri comes up to him and snaps her fingers in his face. "Pull yourself together."

Alata jumps and says, "Come!"

"What did you want Onnican?" asks Moune going by her brother.

"Just look." Says Agri nodding behind the building.

"Aude?" asks Moune and looks behind the rubble. "EH?" shouts Moune.

"Auh!" says Agri standing up and putting a hand over her mouth. "Shhhh!"

Moune nods her head and Agri lets go. "NANI? Who are they? That can't be Eri or me because we're right here."

"Aude?" ask Hyde, and Eri. Hyde and Eri then goes to look. "Auhhhh!" she says pointing at them like crazey. Hyde's mouth just drops open.

Alata runs up to Eri and grabs her, pulling her back behind the rubble. "Shhh!" say Hyde, Alata, and Agri.

"Who? What? When? Why? HOW?" shout the girls freaking out.

"I don't know. Let's just stay and find out." says Agri.

"Mou?" say Eri, and Moune.

"Ok!" everyone else agree and look behind the corner.

**********************************US, and them watching********************************

"Nemica Landick Power! GoseiYellow!" I yell getting into my pose.

"Enemico Skick Power! GoseiPink!" yells Cassie getting into her pose.

"Hey! That's me and Eri's pose."complains Moune.

"SSSSHHHH!" shushes everyone.

"Mou." whines Moune looking back.

"Let's do this Cassie." I says looking at her.

"Hyi!" Cassie agrees.

"Inna Exgay!" I yell and we charge him. "Haaaa!" I punch the Warstar, as Cassie ducks one of his blows.

"Haaa!" yells Cassie swinging her feet under the Warstar and he falls to the ground.

"Aaaarrrrgggg!" yells the Warstar going down.

"Yush!" Cassie and I yell. We bump wrists and head in for more damage.

The Warstar gets up and shoots beams out of his eyes which blast us. We go flying back. "Ahhhhh!" We hit a still standing building and fall to the ground.

"No more Mercy!" says Cassie getting up.

I nod and say, "Hyi!" getting up as well.

Cassie and I pull out the hidden latch on our belts and pull out a card. "Weapon Cardo! Tensou!" we shout and close our Tensoders.

"Eh?" Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune, and Hyde say in shock looking at each other. They then look back at the on going fight.

Then our weapons come out of the Tensouders. We then grab our weapons and charge him. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cassie and I yell slashing the Warstar.

"Wow!" they all say.

"Cassie!" I shout blocking a kick from the Warstar.

Cassie looks at me. "Nani?" she asks rolling under a blow.

"Now!" I shout kicking the Warstar back.

"Nani?" asks Agri.

"Now what?" asks Eri.

"Shhhh!" say Alata, Moune, and Hyde.

"Touche, Thouche." They say looking back to the fight.

"Mmmm!" she nods spin kicking the Warstar back more.

Cassie then starts flying in the air and grabs my arm that was stretched out for her. Cassie pulls me onto her back and we start flying to the Warstar.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?" yell Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune, and Hyde together while looking at each other shock clear on their faces. They then look back at us.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cassie and I yell and we slash the monster down one final time. When we land back on the ground, Cassie and I put our backs to each other. The monster then falls to the ground and explodes behind us.

"YUSH!" we yell then give each other a high five.

"Mina? Esgo." says Alata. Everyone nodded in agreement. They then headed out. Finally showing themselves.

"Oy!" yells Agri at us.

"Eh?" Cassie and I ask turning around to face Agri, Alata, Eri, Moune, and Hyde. (We still don't know who they are yet.)

"Who are you?" asks Moune looking at me then to Cassie.

"We are Gosei Angels." says Cassie.

"Eh?" say Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune, and Hyde together.

"Yah! Who are you?" I ask. I then de-transform. Cassie then does too.

"Twins?" asks Hyde stunned.

"Hyi!" I say.

"Duh!" says Cassie. I then elbow her in the stomach. "I mean….Yes! Yes we are." says Cassie much sweater.

I smile at that. I then look back at them. "Well? Who are you?" I ask again.

"Uh….W-We are G-Go…uhh….." says Alata staring at Cassie. Cassie blushes. Moune rolls her eyes and elbows Alata in the stomach and he finishes more smoothly, "Gosei Angels." still staring at Cassie. Cassie's blush deepens as she smiles while lowering her eyes.

"EH?" I ask looking at Agri.

"Yah! W-Well…..W-We…ummmm…..uhhh….well" says Agri staring at me. I blush red. Eri sees this and rolls her eyes. She then elbows Agri in the stomach. "We come from Gosei World. So of course we would be Gosei Angels." He says still staring at me. I smile at him and look away.

"Well..we should go." I say.

"So, so, SO!" agrees Cassie. I grab her arm and we start to run away.

"Oy!" yell Alata, and Agri after us.

We then stop when we hear, "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily. Did you?" says the Warstar growing big.

"SHOOT!" Cassie and I mumble.

_**Well what did you think of Chapter two? I hope you liked it. And to Gokai Entertainment, if you're reading this, You will find out more about the Characters Cassie and Olivia in either Chapter three or four. Well please review. Arigato! :D**_

_**GoseiGokaiYellow**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Now I know I haven't updated in a while. But I feel like not a lot of you like it because you're not reviewing. It says I have hits and visitors, which I need someone to explain what Visitors and Hits are, because I have NO idea of what that even means, tome. Anyway, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Just my creativity. **_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

Chapter 3

Cassie and I turn around to face the now giant Warstar. "Why couldn't you just stay down?" I yell in frustration while stomping my foot.

The Warstar laughs an evil laugh. "I will not let a little girl talk to me like that."

"Auh-oh." sighs Cassie stepping back.

My face grows red. Even redder than Alata's suit. "Nandito?" I ask taking a dangerous step towards the TOWERING figure.

"You really did it this time Warstar." Cassie called up to him.

"Nani? What can this little girl do to me?"

Cassie makes a face as if to say, "Nice going."

I scream out in rage. "You're DEAD Warstar!" I then pull out my Tensouder and change card. I then say holding up my card, "Change Cardo! Tensou!" I then transform into the second Yellow Goseiger. I then pull out another card and yell, "Gosei Tiger Cardo(made up)! Tensou!" I then jump into my tiger zord.

"She really could be mistaken for Moune." admires Agri.

"Sou, sou." agrees Eri walking up to Agri and placing a hand on his dirty shoulder.

"Oi!" yells Moune stomping her foot on the ground.

"Yep. They could be…TWINS!" exclaims Alata running up to Agri and clinging onto his shoulder.

Cassie walks up clearly not liking the twins comment Alata made. "Excuse me. Olivia is MY twin. Not Moune's. Although. I can see it." Cassie tilts her head to the side in though. "Hai. I can TOTALLY see it." she smiles.

"Mou!" frowns Moune.

Hyde nods and then frowns. "Demo,…." he starts clearly confused about something. "How could Olivia just call out her zord without calling on the others?" Hyde looks at Cassie. Cassie then zips her mouth shut and throws away the key. He then rubs his chin deep in thought clearly knowing Cassie wasn't going to give up the answer.

Alata and Eri look at each other tilting their heads to the side. "Hmmmm…"

They all then look up at the fight.

"You are going to pay Warstar!" I shout. "Tiger zord! Lasers!" my zord then shoots lasers out of its eyes.

Everyone, minus Cassie, gasp as it sends Gendrex flying back into a building. "ARRGGGG!" growls the Warstar getting up. "Now you're going to get it little girl." The Warstar then runs at lightning speed and slashes my tiger zord with….a sword?

_How could I have not noticed that before? _I beat myself up over my lack of observation. _Geeze, Olivia! Could you be even more of a BAKANEI!_ I then kick myself. I get my tiger zord ready. And I make my leap. My tiger zord jumps on the Warstar making it fall face first to the hard surface.

"ARGGGG!" growls Gendrex again. He then grabs my tiger zords' back and throws it into the next building over.

"OLIVIA?" yells everyone on the ground. I then see Cassie's zord come out of the sky. The majestic Phoenix. I smiled with relief. "Cassie?"

"I'm here for you sister." she yells through the zord.

I then nod and make my tiger zord get up. "Come on girl. Let's get this Warstar." My zord then nods as if in understanding.

"Whoa!" gasps Hyde on the ground. "Did you just see that?" he turns to the others.

They nod in agreement. "Hai. Demo…..How?"

Hyde shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Demo let's help them out." He looks up at the fight between Cassie and I's zords against Gendrex. "It looks like they could use it." He then pulls out his Tensouder, looking to the others. They all nod in agreement.

_**Well? How was chapter 3? Good? Bad? Boring? Ok? Please tell me what I need to improve on and what you liked. Arigato. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Now I know I haven't updated in a while. But I feel like not a lot of you like it because you're not reviewing.. Anyway, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Just my creativity. **_

_**So….ENJOY!**_

Chapter 4

Cassie and I are shocked when the other Goseigers appear in their GoseiAdvent and start to attack Gendrex.

"Whoa." Says Cassie, shocked when the Goseigers zoom past her and attack Gendrex.

"Oi!" I shout because they butted in. "NO cutsies!"

"Nani?" the Goseigers ask not taking their eyes off of their attacks on Gendrex.

"You heard me!" I yell as I jump back in with my tiger zord.

"Yeah!" agrees Cassie doing the same. "NO cutsies!"

Cassie and I then attack Gendrex with the Goseigers.

Gendrex then goes down and explodes with an, "ARRGGG!"

We all then de-transform and meet up again.

Alata walks up first and says, "Arigatou. Your help, helped us in the final attack."

Cassie walks up to him saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. THAT was UNINTENTIONAL!"

I walked up nodding in agreement with my arms crossed over my chest. "Sou, sou! You guys fired as we attacked." I looked at Alatas shocked face and then to the others. "It was a coincedince. An Ac-ci-dent." I say as I look at everyone of their faces.

"Oi!" Moune stomped up to me and got in my face. "You wouldn't have made it WITHOUT our help!"

Cassie and I smirk. Cassie walks over to Moune and bends down a bit. "Yeah yeah. Whatever shrimp." Cassie then puts her index finger on Mounes forehead and pushes her back.

Agri and Hyde come running up, as soon as she charged Cassie, holding Moune back.

"You little-" Agri puts a hand over Mounes mouth.

Eri walks up and puts a hand on a sad Alatas shoulder. "Demo… it's better if we all work together. Ne Alata?" Eri looks at Alata.

"Un!" nods Alata smiling in agreement.

"Ne mina?" Eri looks at the others

Hyde and Agri smile and nod in agreement as Moune got free and yelled, "No way!"

I smirk and look over at her. "Why? You afraid to be around us?" I walk over to her. "Afraid you'll get replaced?" I look up at Agri and smile. He smiles back not getting what I said.

Moune growls. I straighten up in amusement with a smile on my face as I look at her struggling, as Hyde and Agri hold her back desperately. "You'd better stay awa-" starts Moune as Eri runs over and puts a hand over Mounes mouth.

"What she meant to say was, You better not stay away because we need you. Ne Moune?" Eri asks as she looks over at Moune.

Moune scowels under Eris hand and shakes her head as she positioned herself so she could speak, "No. They are bi-"

Eri slapped her hand over Mounes mouth and she cried 'out' in pain. When Moune stopped 'whining' Eri asked her, "Now. Do you want to try that again?"

Moune sighs and nods. Eri lets go of Mounes mouth. Moune breaths deeply before she starts. "Please stay? We… need… you…" Moune half gagged. Eri slapped the back of Mounes head. "Owww!" Whines Moune.

Cassie and I smile. We look at each other and nod. The others smile at our agreement. Cassie and I then look at them and say, "Naahhh!" And we then walk away, leaving their jaws in the dirt.

_**Well? How was chapter 3? Good? Bad? Boring? Ok? Please tell me what I need to improve on and what you liked. Arigato. :D**_


End file.
